


Burning Desire

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Series: Straight Sex Series [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Breasts, Come Shot, Comedy, Comeplay, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Drunk Sex, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, F/M, Female Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Humor, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Humor, Humorous Ending, Light Dom/sub, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Multiple Orgasms, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Night Stands, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pubic Hair, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Suits, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: When Yuuri Katsuki signs up for best man at Phichit's wedding, he hadn't expected a bachelor party quite like this one. A silver-haired Russian beauty shows up to strip for them, but there's only one man she wants to take to bed that night.Lucky Yuuri 😉





	Burning Desire

As Yuuri was pushed back against the door and soft, sweet lips pressed against his, he couldn't help but wonder how on Earth he ended up in this situation. The night had started out just as he had expected. He'd gotten in the limo with Phichit, Otabek, JJ and Chris just like they'd planned. They shared champagne and smiles in the car as each one of them grew excited for the night ahead: Phichit’s bachelor party.

After a long night on the town, the boys grew more intoxicated and less inhibited. When they returned back to their suite in the hotel, Chris had had the genius idea of calling a bunch of strippers…

Three Russian girls arrived, all dressed up and ready to party. As soon as Yuuri laid his eyes on a silver-haired beauty, he knew he was so fucked. She looked like she wanted to eat him alive and due to his lowered inhibitions, he honestly wanted her to.

And now, Yuuri had been dragged into his hotel room, the door locked behind them, and he was being fondled by the most beautiful, sexy, and talented woman he had ever seen who was stood before him in just her underwear and heels. How on Earth did this happen again? His brain was still a little foggy on the details.

So, when the stunning silver-haired woman pulled away from him to take a breath, Yuuri couldn't help putting his foot in his mouth. “Remind me again why you're here? With me of all people! You could be shagging Chris or JJ instead of me.”

The girl giggled in response and leant forward to whisper in his ear. “Because you make my pussy wet,” she whispered obscenely before biting into his earlobe in a teasing manner.

“Holy shit,” Yuuri cursed as his cock twitched and throbbed in his pants. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He'd never had a one night stand before, but he could not resist this woman. Not when she was touching him like that…

“And… w-what’s your name again?” Yuuri stuttered as he pressed a nervous hand to her waist and pulled her closer.

“Victoria,” she said with a smile before pulling Yuuri to her as she writhed against him. “How about I do something special for you?” she asked with a flirtatious smirk. “Do you want me to dance for you?” She winked at him as she spun around, rubbing her ass against his dick as she rolled her body.

Yuuri had to thank every god in existence that he didn't accidentally blow his load right then and there. “Uh… Um… Y-you don't need to do anything special. I just want you to enjoy yourself,” he answered with a sincere smile.

Victoria smiled, feeling touched - not many guys normally cared about such things - she'd been working as a stripper for almost six months now and Yuuri was by far the cutest and kindest client she'd ever had. The combination kind of turned her on. She didn't normally sleep with clients, but after a few drinks and a night of flirting and dancing, she couldn't hold back anymore. Her pussy was begging to be filled by this stranger and the fact it was naughty, oh god it was so wrong, only made her want it all the more.

“You’re a good guy, Yuuri…” she said. She stepped away from him and slowly turned to look at him as she spread her legs slightly and then hooked her thumbs under her thong. She pulled it down slowly, watching the man’s reaction as it dropped to the floor and she stepped out of it.

Yuuri couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was incredible enough to see this gorgeous woman stood before him in just her bra and panties, but now… With her thong discarded, Yuuri could see her neatly trimmed grey pubic hair and the sweet looking pussy it hid underneath. His whole body grew hot and feverish looking at the beautiful woman in front of him with her long, silver locks flowing down to her waist and her piercing arctic eyes.

“You have got to be the most attractive woman I've ever seen in my life,” he blurted out and then flushed a pretty pink across his cheeks.

Victoria blushed. His praise made her cheeks flame. It was probably the makeup and the amount of body glitter she was covered in, she knew she was nothing too special, but the way Yuuri said it made her believe that he meant it.

“You are such a charmer,” she replied.

She thought Yuuri seemed so sweet which was initially what had attracted him to her, but damn, he was hot as hell. The suit he'd been wearing was half hanging off and she could see his pecs and abs through the material. And fuck, his dick was hard and she could see the shape of it through his slacks.

Victoria was already flushed with arousal, the attraction between them was sizzling since they had met only hours before.

“I don’t know about that,” Yuuri replied with a demure expression. He walked toward her to close the gap once more and looked down at her petite figure. “I’m just being honest.” He reached out to cup her cheek and stroked his thumb across her prominent cheekbones.

The way he spoke so surely made Victoria feel a little weak. She normally felt so in control around men, but there was something about Yuuri that made her want to submit to him.

“So, tell me, Victoria,” Yuuri began in a low, shaky whisper. “What is it that you want? Has anyone ever even asked you that before?”

Victoria hesitated at the question, suddenly feeling a little shy. She unhooked her bra and then took it off, standing naked in only a pair of silver stilettos. "You. I want you to touch me."

A shiver ran through Yuuri's entire body. “Gladly,” he replied and let his hand run down from her face over her neck and to her shoulder. With hunger in his eyes, Yuuri dragged his fingers down over one of Victoria's smooth, pale breasts and cupped them in his hand, feeling the light weight of it.

“These are beautiful,” he told her in a vehement whisper while his other arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. “You look like an angel.”

Yuuri stroked his thumb over Victoria's hardening pink nipple and then squeezed it with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her lips feverishly, sliding his tongue inside her mouth. “If only you knew how much I want you,” he uttered against her lips between kisses.

“Show me,” she replied, his words burning deep inside her. “Show me how much you want me…” The feel of his lips on her was driving her insane, she felt feverish with arousal, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she grew increasingly more desperate.

Spurned on by her words, Yuuri grew braver. He dropped his hand down to her soft belly and then stroked over the little mound of pubic hair he found. “You look delicious, do you taste the same?” he asked against her lips with a small smile before sinking a finger between her lips and feeling the growing wetness of her cunt. “You’re already soaking for me, sweetheart. I bet you want it bad, don’t you?”

Victoria moaned at his dirty words and sighed softly as she felt his fingers slip through her slick, wet pussy, rubbing softly over her labia and dipping inside. “I can’t help it. Grinding in your lap made me want you so bad. I… I could feel your cock… I couldn’t stop thinking about what it would feel like inside me.”

Yuuri grinned. “Well, soon you won’t have to think about it,” he assured her as he rubbed his finger down her pussy to her hole and dipped his fingertip inside just a little. “You feel so tight, Victoria, I can’t wait to feel you around my cock.” He dipped his head down to give her another filthy kiss before pulling his hand away from her and gripping her hips tight, lifting her until she could wrap her legs around his waist.

“How about we get you nice and comfy, eh?” Yuuri proposed before walking her over to the large double bed and dropping her down on it.

Victoria nodded. She scrambled up the bed and lay down. She spread her legs and brought her hands between them, playing with her pussy as she looked up at Yuuri. “Fuck,” she moaned softly as she spread her juices, her fingers wandering to her clit and rubbing it softly as she stared up at Yuuri, her eyes lidded and heavy.

The sight of Victoria touching herself drove Yuuri crazy. His cock was throbbing in his pants and was desperate for release, but first, Yuuri wanted to take care of the beautiful woman laid before him. “You’re just so beautiful,” he told her as he crawled between her legs. “I feel like I could go down on you for hours.” He pressed a loving kiss to the inside of her thigh as he watched her play with herself.

Victoria squeaked, encouraged by his words. Pleasure was curling in the pit of her stomach. “Please?” she asked. “I’ll be such a good girl for you if you lick my pussy. I promise I taste so sweet.” She brought her wet fingers to her lips, sucking on them and hoping to get the beautiful man between her thighs closer to doing what she desperately needed.

Her hole was aching, throbbing and pulsing inside and feeling so empty. She needed something to fill her up. She squirmed at the feeling of Yuuri’s breath on her thighs and she spread her legs a little wider.

“As if I could deny a request like that when you beg for me so prettily,” Yuuri replied with a curl of his lips. He pressed kisses to the soft, creamy skin of her thighs from her knee up to the place he most desired to touch. He could smell the sweet scent of her and he longed to taste her, but first, he wanted to tease her. Yuuri pressed kisses to the top of her pussy, avoiding the most sensitive parts where she wanted him most. He rubbed his fingers along the inside of her thighs, drawing them down to her cunt before stopping and repeating the process.

Victoria relaxed back into the plush sheets of the hotel bed, her hands trembling as she tangled her fingers into Yuuri’s hair. “Oh…” She whimpered, her face scrunched up in pleasure as she rocked her hips upwards, unable to stop the little movements. “Please?” she begged. She felt hot and wanted Yuuri so badly.

Unable to resist, Yuuri dived into the sweet, tender pussy laid out in front of him. He played with her soft folds with his tongue, driving her wild with the tease of it before pressing a finger to her dripping wet hole and sinking it in to the knuckle. Yuuri laid his tongue flat against her pussy before licking a long, broad swipe upwards toward her swollen clit.

Victoria writhed under the attention. “Yuuri…” she moaned and unable to stop herself, she rubbed her pussy against his tongue. He was hot and slick and incredibly soft against her most sensitive place.

Moans tumbled from her mouth. She should worry that Yuuri’s friends could hear her. They were only in the next room. She could still hear them hollering and having a good time, music playing as they spent time with the other strippers. But at that moment she didn’t care. She just wanted Yuuri to know how good he made her feel. “Fuck, your tongue,” she whimpered.

Pleased with her response, Yuuri snuck his free arm under her thigh and pulled her hips down and closer, holding her in place while his tongue explored the slick heat of her. He dipped his tongue inside her pussy and lapped at her tasty juices, swallowing them down and moaning. He ran his tongue up and down the length of her before sucking on the sensitive bundle of nerves that drove her crazy with desire. It was so intoxicating giving her such pleasure, hearing her moans, and tasting her arousal, that Yuuri never wanted it to end.

Victoria hugged one of her legs to herself as she lifted it, showing off her easy flexibility as she urged Yuuri to continue his precious touches. The soft intrusion of his tongue was too much and Victoria was already so wound up from the combination of their flirting, the alcohol she had consumed and Yuuri’s insistence touches, that she felt herself close to achieving orgasm. Yuuri's fingers were torturing her hole, pressing inside just a little and rubbing against her sensitive walls. She felt like she might explode. She lay there trembling and powerless as Yuuri slowly tipped her closer to the edge. 

When Yuuri pulled back for air, he glanced up at Victoria and smiled as he watched her panting and breathless. He smirked. “Do I make you feel good, sweetheart?” he asked as he pressed a teasing finger deeper inside her. Before she could answer him, Yuuri was already leaning down and licking a long line up her pussy while he watched her, his eyes locked with hers.

She moaned loud and uninhibited. The sight of him licking her cunt and watching her as he did it drove Victoria insane. She rocked against him, trying to encourage him further inside her needy hole. "P-please, Yuuri," she managed to sob out between her moans.

“Patience, baby,” he whispered, his breath tickling her soft skin. “I wanna taste your come on my tongue before I fuck you.” To prove his point, Yuuri ducked down again and focused solely on her clit, sucking and licking the swollen nub until his lover was writhing and moaning.

"Oh fuck," she moaned. A guy had never spoken so directly and dirtily to her before. The simple way that he made it sound so easy, stating it as fact that he was going to keep going until she came on his tongue made her tremble and tip ever closer. She couldn't hold it together any more and she moaned loudly and unrestrained as she arched her chest and rocked her hips, her hands scrunching in Yuuri's hair as she came. Her pussy was throbbing around the single digit inside her and trying to squeeze it. She squealed as she gushed, sticky wet fluid falling from her in a way that made her face flame but she could do nothing except lie there and let wave after wave of pleasure consume her.

Yuuri moaned as he tasted her come for the first time. It was sweet and tangy and there was so much that Yuuri’s mouth filled with it. He licked her through her orgasm, dipping his tongue in her hole to collect any come that he missed before pulling away and grinning down at her. “Was that good for you?” he asked, knowing the answer.

Victoria opened her eyes and lay there trembling and her chest heaving. She pulled herself upright and whimpered, her hair a rumpled mess from where she had tossed and turned her head. “Jesus christ,” she said before reaching across and basically dragging Yuuri’s mouth to her own. “Fuck me,” she begged as she tasted her come on his lips.

All the restraint Yuuri had employed to keep himself under control vanished when she pleaded with him like that. He crawled on top of her naked body still fully clothed and groaned. “I can't wait to be inside you,” he whispered against her plump, swollen lips as he pulled off his shirt and threw it to one side. “Oh, wait… I don't have a condom. I wasn't exactly expecting this tonight…”

Victoria’s smile dropped and disappointment flooded her, completely ruining the buzz she felt. “I… I don’t have anything!” she said as she pouted at him, it wasn’t like she was expecting this either. She frowned, suddenly disheartened. She just didn’t feel comfortable unless they used something - Yuuri was great and he seemed really nice but she did not want an STI or worse - an accidental pregnancy! She closed in on herself slightly, feeling a little awkward. Should she just leave? She hovered, not sure what to do.

“Fuck,” Yuuri cursed as his mind started running through their options. “Hang on! Wait right here.” He stood up so quick he felt dizzy then he ran out of the door and into the next room where his friends were still partying.

“Guys! Guys!” Yuuri yelled over the music. “Please tell me one of you has a condom.”

The guys burst into laughter and immediately started cheering Yuuri, humoured by the state of their half-naked friend. Chris and Phichit were dancing on the coffee table and a beautiful blonde was dancing in Otabek’s lap. JJ was passed out upside on the sofa with a dick drawn on his face.

Phichit turned and wolf whistled at his friend.

“Get it, Yuuri!” Chris yelled, grabbing the red headed stripper and grinding against her.

“I'm serious you guys! If none of you have a condom I'm going to miss out on fucking the most gorgeous woman I've ever met,” he continued, looking wildly from one to the other. “Surely, you have one, Chris?”

Chris howled with laughter. “Oh God, Yuuri, what happened to you, our virginal little friend?”

Phichit looked delighted and grabbed his phone, immediately taking a snap of his best friend in his flustered half-aroused state and laughing at the sight of his half hard cock in his pants.

“Phichit!” Yuuri exclaimed. “I’m being serious!”

Chris took pity on him and reached into his overnight bag. He threw a small box at him with a laugh. “Have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t,” he teased.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Yuuri replied with the biggest grin on his face before turning around and going back the way he came.

Once Yuuri was back in his own hotel room, he crossed over to the bed and smiled at Victoria. “I got some from Chris.” He held up the full box of condoms. “Should definitely be enough for whatever you want to do.”

Victoria instantly felt a million times better. She had been sat awkwardly wondering whether to just get dressed or if Yuuri would wait for her run out to buy some, so she was ecstatic to see the little box.

Victoria rolled over onto her stomach and then up and onto her knees, displaying her ass and her pussy to Yuuri. “Come and get me then,” she said in invitation. “You want to fuck me, don’t you?”

The sight of her ready and willing had Yuuri unzipping his slacks lightning fast. He pulled down his pants and underwear and kicked them off before reaching down and jerking his hard length for a moment while he admired the sight or Victoria on all fours.

“You're so gorgeous,” Yuuri babbled as he rolled a condom over his length. “I have no idea what I would have done if I couldn't find a condom. I want to fuck you so bad.”

Once the condom was securely in place, Yuuri knelt on the bed behind her and placed his hands on her ass. He kneaded the flesh there for a moment before lifting one hand and bringing it down on her bouncy ass cheek hard.

She squealed in surprise and then let out a little breathless laugh. “Mmmm,” she moaned. “Please more?” she asked, her voice slightly muffled from where she buried her face into the pillow.

Surprised, Yuuri arched one eyebrow, but he did as she asked. He spanked her once more with the flat of his palm and watched the red mark bloom on her pale skin. “Do you like that, Victoria?”

Victoria’s face was burning as she nodded her head in confirmation, but the alcohol coursing through her veins encouraged her honesty. She pushed her ass backwards. “Please spank me…” she groaned.

Yuuri had never moved so fast in his life. He moved closer to the beautiful woman on all fours in front of him and brought another slap down on her other cheek this time, listening to her breathy moans. “God, you’re perfect,” Yuuri remarked. “I need to fuck you. Please tell me I can fuck you.”

“Please fuck me,” she begged, feeling desperate. “Yuuri, my pussy is so empty,” she complained with a frustrated groan. “Please put your cock in me.”

“Fuck,” Yuuri groaned and grabbed her hips to keep her still. “I’ve got you, sweetheart. Don’t worry.” He finally gripped his cock and pressed it against her wet, hot hole before sliding deep inside her with a moan of ecstasy.

Victoria instantly pushed back, urging Yuuri to push all the way inside her with a loud and unrestrained moan. “Oh fuck, yes,” she groaned, grinding her hips backwards so she could rub his cock inside her pussy deeply, making him reach all the places she needed.

“Jesus,” Yuuri moaned as he felt Victoria writhing on his cock like a pro. He grabbed her hips tight in his hands and began to fuck inside her, hard and unrelentingly in his pursuit of pleasure. “You feel so fucking tight. I can’t believe I get to fuck you.”

“Please don’t stop Yuuri,” she moaned in response. “Your dick feels so fucking good…” She reached between her legs and started to rub at her swollen clit, only amplifying the pleasure she already felt. She couldn’t stop herself tipping over the edge again, her pussy throbbing and leaking as she came around his cock with a loud cry.

Yuuri’s cock throbbed with pleasure as Victoria clamped down around him. “Fucking hell, did you just come?” Yuuri asked, gobsmacked by how incredible the woman in front of him was. He sped up his thrusts and spanked her ass again, turned on by the sight of her arousal.

Victoria was past the point of words as she moaned and squirmed on his cock, desperate for more as pleasure bloomed in her stomach and rushed through out her body. No-one had ever turned her on to the point that she come as hard as this before. She had never experienced pleasure like this with another person and the feeling was addictive. Yuuri’s dick was pounding relentlessly inside her and pressing against her g-spot. His cock was long and wide and felt perfect inside her as her pussy throbbed and convulsed in pleasure, gripping at the hot length.

“Please,” she tried to moan, her voice wrecked from moaning so loudly and persistently, though she wasn’t even sure what she was begging for any longer. All she knew was that Yuuri was making her feel incredible, his touch, his words, it was completely ruining her.

All Yuuri could do was hold her hips tight and fuck her harder. He moved faster than he had before in his life, sweat forming on his brow as he pounded Victoria's sloppy, wet pussy until the bed frame was slamming against the wall over and over again.

“Are you a dirty girl for me?” he asked with a grin as he slammed into her as deep as he could. “Tell me you're daddy's dirty girl.”

Victoria cried out over and over again as her pussy pulsed. Yuuri gave her no reprieve from her orgasm so she stayed on the edge, slipping into bliss with every hard thrust inside her. His dirty words tipped her over the edge and she couldn’t stop it from happening as she desperately tensed and tried to stop. Embarrassed at her explosive reaction, she hid her face in the pillow as she squirted, flooding Yuuri’s thighs and spraying the bed with her juices as she sobbed.

“Yes, daddy. I’m daddy’s dirty girl.”

“That's it,” Yuuri purred, still fucking her like crazy. “Squirt for me like a good little girl. You know exactly how to drive me crazy.” He draped himself over her back then, burying his cock deeper inside her as he reached around her and cupped her breasts. He massaged them in his hands and pinched and teased her nipples.

“Such beautiful tits,” Yuuri moaned before reaching down between her legs and feeling the ludicrous amount of slickness there. “Mmm, such a good girl.”

Victoria could do nothing but sob and moan and cry in pleasure, her throat hoarse from being so thoroughly fucked. “Please, please…” She only had one thing on her mind and that was Yuuri coming. She was so overstimulated, but Yuuri pushed her through it, holding her in place as he fucked her.

“Shush, shush,” Yuuri whispered. He pulled back again onto his knees and reached to grab a fistful of her hand with one hand and he hip with the other. Yuuri fucked her over and over as he clutched at her, forcing her to arch her back and change the angle.

“Want me to come inside you, Victoria?” he asked in a strained voice between pants as he thrust into her.

“Please, Yuuri…” she managed to gasp out between moans. “Come on my tits?” she asked. She wanted to see him come, to see him jerk his cock and tip over the edge as he looked down at her. “Please come on me.”

“Fuck, yes,” Yuuri growled before pulling out of her finally and flipping her over onto her back. He clambered on top of her and ripped off the condom then threw it aside as he jerked himself.

“God, you're so beautiful. Just perfect,” he babbled as the orgasm inside of him came to a climax and he spilled his milky white seed all over her creamy, perky breasts.

Victoria moaned happily and instantly touched it, smearing her hands through his come and rubbing it into her nipples as she looked up at him, struggling to catch her breath. She was covered in sweat and flushed pink. She felt completely wrecked. 

Yuuri smirked down at the beautiful mess that was Victoria. “Good?” he asked before he collapsed on the bed next to her. “It was fucking good for me.”

She rolled onto her side and kissed him, laughing breathlessly. “Do you even have to ask?” 

***

When Victoria awoke the next morning, she kind of expected Yuuri to be awkward and to either be gone from the hotel room or to try and get rid of her as fast as possibly. Which is why when she awoke she tried to climb out of the bed without disturbing the man. She was surprised when she felt his strong arms grab her and pull her back into the bed. She giggled as he pushed her flat back against the sheets and immediately disappeared under the duvet. He went down on her until she was trembling and moaning his name.

“You are unbelievable,” she commented with a smile.

Yuuri grinned and poked his face out from under the covers. “And you are too tasty to resist,” he replied and licked his lips. “But listen, it was my friends bachelor party last night and we have plans to travel again today. I need to go check in with them and get ready, but… I'd like to see you again. You know, if you want?”

Victoria’s heart skipped in her chest. “Really?” she asked. “I would love that.”

“Perfect.”

After exchanging numbers, the two of them got dressed and then shared a chaste kiss goodbye before Yuuri went searching for his friends. After checking Phichit’s room next to his, Yuuri found his best friend, Chris, and JJ lounging and lazing on the king size bed.

As soon as Phichit saw his best friend, he stood and yelped. “Yuuri! Oh my God! You have to tell us everything!” he cried in excitement.

“No he doesn't,” Chris said with a smirk and a wink in Yuuri's direction. “We heard enough last night.” Chris stood up and started shaking the bed until it banged against the wall over and over (much to JJ’s dismay) and started moaning in a high-pitched voice. “Yuuri! OH, YUURI, HARDER!”

The Japanese man flushed all over. “You heard that?”

“It was impossible not to hear it,” JJ grumbled. “We'll probably get fined for a fucking noise complaint.”

Yuuri winced. “Well, at least you won't have to hear it again,” he said with a shrug. “Since we're leaving the hotel today.”

“No way! We can hear it whenever we want, I caught it on video!” Phichit told him with glee.

“No… no… no!” Yuuri cried in horror while Phichit and Chris laughed until their knees buckled and their sides hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, we really appreciate your support! 💗


End file.
